


Cable

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [40]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon wants to put a TV with cable in his room, all by himself. Stefan doesn’t think this is a good idea. “My network of spies is vast. And they mobilize quickly when they see you buying dangerous objects.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cable

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            Stefan walked through the front door and stared in exasperation at his brother, who seemed mildly surprised to see him. “Don’t you have math right now?” Damon remembered, not that he really cared.

            “I heard you bought a power drill,” Stefan said dryly, “and that seemed more important.”

            Damon’s eyes widened further. “I only bought it a couple hours ago!”

            “My network of spies is vast,” Stefan informed him. “And they mobilize quickly when they see you buying dangerous objects.”

            “Huh,” Damon replied. His instinct was to mock his brother somehow, but in actuality he was impressed. A little bit.

            “So what’s the drill for?” Stefan prompted, picking it up from a nearby table. “And could you _not_ put it on the antique correspondence desk, please?”

            Damon rolled his eyes and snatched the drill away, squeezing the trigger to make it whir rapidly. “I want a TV in my room,” he explained. Stefan blinked at him, not comprehending. “With cable? So I’m going to thread the cable up through the walls. As one does.”

            “According to _Cable Installation for Dummies_?” Stefan guessed, noting the library book on the couch.

            “And the Internet.” Damon did not see the problem. “ _What?_ ”

            “Why don’t you just call a professional to do it?” Stefan suggested reasonably.

            “That is not the pioneer spirit that built this town,” Damon accused obnoxiously, whirring the drill at Stefan.

            “You’re not a pioneer,” Stefan countered. “You’re a guy who can’t build stuff.”

            Damon rolled his eyes. “Look, forget about the wagon, okay? That was a—“

            “I wasn’t even thinking about the wagon,” Stefan claimed. “I was thinking about the corn crib. And the pig sty. And the—“

            “Okay, just—just _forget_ about those,” Damon insisted defensively. “That was—I had inadequate technology to work with.”

            “Didn’t seem to hinder anyone else,” Stefan observed.

            Damon ignored this. “And now I have a power drill! And that makes it all better.”

            “Yeah,” Stefan replied, drawing the word out to show he wasn’t convinced.

            “What’s your problem?” Damon demanded, seeing his handyman dreams slipping away. “Am I gonna drill through my fingers? Hardly a problem. And thanks to that little incident in Key West we know I’ll survive electrocution.”

            “You might burn the house down,” Stefan suggested. “Or short-circuit everything.”

            Damon waved the _For Dummies_ book at him. “Hence, doing research first. Why are we even talking about this?” he decided impatiently. “It’s _my_ house, I’ll drill holes in the walls if I want.”

            “It’s _our_ house,” Stefan corrected. “But fine, okay, you want to do it yourself. Where’s your safety equipment?”

            “Are you trying to be funny?” Damon asked him in confusion. “I don’t think absurdism is your best style.”

            “In case you hadn’t noticed,” Stefan began evenly, “this house is made of _wood_. Little poisonous bits of which will be flying around at high speed when you use your power drill.” Damon was looking more and more disappointed. “So I would suggest heavy gloves, goggles, maybe a face shield, definitely a long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, _if_ you don’t want to get splinters.”

            “Splinters,” Damon parroted dully.

            “Yes, little poisonous bits—“ Stefan started to repeat.

            “I know what splinters are,” Damon snapped. The drill whirred pathetically in his hand.

            “Oh, well then, you’re all set,” Stefan surmised.

            There was silence for a long moment. “Maybe I’ll have a professional do it,” Damon suggested.

            “That sounds wise,” Stefan agreed. “Otherwise I might come home tonight to find your eyeballs turning green and falling out.”

            Damon grimaced slightly at the idea. “They would grow back.” He knew that from personal experience. “Let’s get DirecTV instead,” he decided, cheerful again. He put the power drill down and reached for his phone. “How many dishes should we get? Six, seven? You want one for your room?”

            Stefan rolled his eyes but decided this was the lesser evil. “Sure, go ahead,” he allowed. “Try to get the dishes placed out of sight, it’s a historic house—“

            But Damon was already talking on his phone. “Yes, I am a _new customer_.”

            Stefan turned to leave, grabbing the power drill as he did so. Math class was shot anyway, so maybe he could return the tool to the store where his brother wouldn’t be so tempted by it.


End file.
